Chaotically Cute
by weird clone wars fangirl
Summary: The 501st and their quite idiotic General Anakin Skywalker were goofing off on Kamino, and accidentally turned Anakin five! Now Ahsoka, the clones and Obi-Wan have to figure out how to turn him back, while also trying to contain the chaos that is five year old Anakin.
1. He's Five

**I know that this is a terrible idea, but whatever. I'll post whatever i want, no making fun of me, Bella! Enjoy this train wreck of a first chapter, and have a great day! :)**

Ahsoka Tano had gotten a call ealier that day, a very, _very _strange call.

"_Commander?" Rex said, his voice high-pitched and panicked. _

"_What is it, Rex?"_

_He groaned. "Uh, you know how me and the guys, uh, had the General with us…"_

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Oh, yeah, he's fine. It's just, we were fooling around with some of the stuff here and uh, well,"_

"_He's five." She heard someone say from behind him. _

_She laughed. "Guys, how am I supposed to believe that?!"_

"_I'm dead serious."_

_She smirked to herself, wanting to see where they were going. "Okay, put him on."_

_After a few moments, she heard a small, squeaky voice. "Hello?" No trace of her master's usual masculine, deep voice in it. If that was Anakin, he wasn't faking it. _

"_That can't be Anakin."_

"_I wish I was lying, Commander. I really do." _

Now Ahsoka was waiting for the 501st in the Temple hanger, and who she was supposed to think was Anakin, just a lot younger. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Force, if you guys are lying to me…." She groaned.

Not a moment later, a blast door hissed open behind her.

"Okay, guys, it's real funny, you can sto-" She turned around, preparing to glare at her men for pranking her.

Ahsoka gasped. "Kriffing hell he is so cute!"

The clones all gave her looks of confusion. "Um...Commander, this is a problem here!" Rex pointed at the kid in front of them, he had to be under the age of five. He only came up to Ahsoka's hip, his hair was a bright blonde, hanging to his neck. He lacked a scar over one of his eyes, which were noticeably larger than usual.

She got on her knees and grabbed the kid's hand. "Well, hello there! What's your name?" She cooed, though she'd known him for, well, probably longer than this kid was alive.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." He responded, his small voice barely audible over the sounds of the hanger. "Who are you?"

She flung an over dramatic hand over her chest, looking up at the clones with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

He reached out and touched her lekku with a tiny hand. "Are you a Togruta?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Are you a human?"

The clones face palmed. Dear god, were trying to get her help and she was just obsessing over how cute he was!

His eyes lit up. "How did you know!?"

She shrugged. "I guessed."

"Commander! Can you please just help?" Jesse begged. "Obi-Wan'll kill us if he finds out."

Ahsoka picked up Anakin with one arm, cradling him against her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah I'll help, guys, calm down. It's just ...it's just...oh Force look at him!"

Anakin waved at the clones at her mentioning him, and Fives tried desperately to hide the blush in his cheeks. Anakin had waved at him!

Anakin then looked at the girl holding him. "Do you like droids?"

"Kriff yeah I _love _droids!" She cheered, getting some bad looks for cursing in front of him.

"We should be best friends, Ahsoka."

She hoisted him up higher in her arms. "I like that idea."

"So, how do you propose we get him back?" She asked the clones.

They shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe if we did the same thing over, I'll cancel it out." Kix said.

She finger-gunner at him with her free hand. "Good idea. I'll ask the council and see if they can help this cutie."

He tapped her shoulder. "You're very pretty, Miss Ahsoka."

She gasped. "Me!? Awwwe thanks!" As she walked past the clones she turned to them. "You boys could learn a lot from this lil guy."

Rex sighed. "We think you're lovely, Commander."

"That's more like it." She smirked. "See you later."

"Good luck, Ahsoka."

How the hell were they supposed to fix this?


	2. Sir, I AM Anakin

Ahsoka Tano was carrying her normally twenty-two year old master who had been accidentally de-aged to the age of five back to her quarters to avoid running into his master, who would no doubt murder them both.

And goddamn was it fun.

Being Anakin he was natural at sneakiness, which came in handy. While they snuck to her floor, they talked about their love of droids, ships and never following rules.

Ahsoka wasn't that worried about Master Kenobi being there. It was the padawan floor and technically speaking he wasn't really allowed there. Anakin, (the 22 year old one), wasn;t really allowed there either but, you know, it's Anakin. Rules tend not to stick with that guy.

On the lift ride Anakin and Ahsoka jumped to see if they could cause a crash, until Ahsoka remembered her blinding fear of heights and lifts, to which Anakin tried to distract her with small talk as she gripped the bars on the sides and panted with fear the whole way up.

"So...uh do you think your lekku are blue with white stripes or white with blue?" He tried.

"...white...with..with b-blue, for su-sure…" She stuttered.

Ding!!

The bell ringed and he grabbed her hand, leading her off the lift. As soon as the door closed behind them it was like she was a different person.

"Race?"

"YEAH!!" He cheered, sprinting off.

"What a little loser." She giggled, knowing full well her door with only the fifth down and he had no clue where he was running.

"I win!!" She called, reaching into her pocket and grabbing her keycard while listening to his tiny little footsteps stop and turn around. She waited until he came running back, a sour frown on his face. "That was mean."

"Life ain't fair kid." She said, directly quoting what he loved to say to her.

She waved the key in front of the door, and the blast door hissed open.

Ahsoka started to walk inside, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Ahsoka? Anakin?"

The accent, the snappiness at the end of his words that she'd heard over and over after constant and uncountable lectures after her and her master had gotten in trouble.

Obi-Wan.

"Hey that's me-"

She clamped a hand over his mouth, her heart pounding.

What the hell is he doing here? She thought in panic.

The man turned around just as she hid the little boy behind her, holding his shoulders and willing him not to talk.

"What are you doing here, Master Kenobi?" She asked casually, trying to act nonchalant.

"I couldn't find Anakin. I thought maybe he was with you?"

She played dumb. "Who's that?" Too dumb! "I mean, no, I-I haven't seen him. Maybe he's in the hanger or-"

The kid behind her broke free of her grasp, poking out and waving at the strange man in his best friend's quarters. "Hello. I'm Anakin, if that's who you're looking for." Jeez he's tall.

Obi-Wan raised a brow, chuckling. "Sure you are." He looked at Ahsoka. "Wow. That kid looks a lot like Anakin when I first meet him. Is he one of the youngling you're looking after or something?"

Anakin titled his head. "Sir, I am Anakin."

"No, you're not. Ahsoka, what's this kid's real name?"

Anakin and Ahsoka spoke at the same time.

"Kyle."

"Anakin."

"No, um, Tamakin. That's why-"

"Ahsoka I am Anakin!"

"He gets it mixed up.

"What kind of a name is-"

"Yeah, he's great." She ruffled his hair.

"I'm Anakin!" He protested.

She laughed uncomfortably. "Ha ha, yeah, yeah, sure you are. Ah...kids ya know?"

Obi-Wan's face turned serious. "But do you know where the real Anakin is?"

"I AM THE REAL-"

"Nope."

He looked at the kid in front of him. "I think he's got a real problem with this Anakin thing. You should take him to see Master Yoda."

"Yeah definatley."

Just then, her comm beeped. Anakin grabbed her arm and pressed it. "Ooh! A light!"

"No!"

"Commander? How's the General? Does Obi-Wan still not know?" That was Rex.

She shut it off quickly, glaring at him.

"Do I not know about what?"

"Nothing, nothing, just-" Ahsoka was at a loss for words.

"You're not supposed to know that I AM actually Anakin Skywalker. My best fwend told me that, um the..clones? Yeah the clones accidentally turned me five." He shrugged at the man's horrified look. "Oopsie."

He felt out in the Force.

That sure as hell was Anakin.

"Oh my Force, that's Anakin!!" He cried, horrified.

"Finally!!"

Ahsoka grabbed his shoulders. "I know, I know. It's shocking. But we can fix it. The guys think that if we go to Kamino and do the same thing again then it might reverse itself. But, I mean, it's not reeeeeally that bad! He's so shabla cute!"

"Ahsoka!" He scolded.

"Sorry. We can fix it, Master."

Anakin furrowed his brows and looked up at her. "Do I need to be fixed?"

She got down on a knee, hugging him. "No, sweetie, you're perfect."

"Okay!"

Obi-Wan face palmed. "Okay. I can speak to the council. Just try not to let him break anything, or something like that, alright?"

"Oh yeah, I've been babysitting him for years now." She said.

"Good luck."

"Good luck yourself." She returned.

Obi-Wan slowly walked out of the door, keeping a suspicious eye on the two. Anakin waved.

"Bye bye Obi-Wan!!"

He waved back, out of habit. "Bye."


	3. Kids These Days

**GOOD MORNING GAMERS! I'm actually starting to like this fanfic, which is a rarity. So yey I guess. **

**The like, four of you that have read this have been really nice, so here's yall's shoutouts! (As promised) **

**lionkingfactsguy3, "Oh this will be so fun to read" thank you! I hope it will be, I'm trying to actually make a funny fanfiction for like the first time ever. Wish me luck! **

**DisneyJedi19, "This story is just too cute! Please continue, I would absolutely love more chapters" Awe, thank you so much! I really liked this when I first started writing it, it is very cute. And don't worry, there's lots more in the works! ;) **

**Guest...person, (sorry idk your name), "Thank you, this idea is not stupid and there are not enough fics where Anakin gets de-aged" thanks! I'm glad to be one of few. **

**JimmyPenguin421 "That was HILARIOUS! Oh, boy… how are they going to fix this? How did it even happen?**

**Is "shabla" kind of like "kriff"" Thank you so much for thinking this is funny! I'll write some more stuff about how exactly the clones managed to do this lol. Shab means 'damn' in English, basically, and shabla means damn describing a thing, (if that makes sense). So kinda like kriff? **

**Another Guest: "Hey this is really good but can you maybe have Anakin go looking for his mom? I don't want to be bossy but I do really like this fic" I will try to fit that in if I can, yes! :) **

**cullenLaly, "this is so cute, i love your story" Thank you so much! 3**

**Thank you guys all for reviewing and reading! And as always have a great day! **

Obi-Wan sighed, preparing himself for a train wreck of a Council meeting. The lift ride was way too short to properly prepare, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Umm….hello there. I am Obi-no, no wait they know who I am, that won't do. Kids am I right? No. You know Anakin? Oh yeah he's little now. No, no, that's not right…."

If anyone could've seen him, a frantic mess pacing in the small lift and talking to himself, they would've immediately deemed him mad. Which perhaps he was.

"That guy, you might-no, um….Anakin...there, um...he's five. Like right now. It's a problem. No, that's won't-Uh hey-"

The lift door opened, and the ginger man was face to face with Mace Windu.

"Hey, er, Master. Is the council ready?"

He nodded with slight confusion on his face. "Yes, Obi-Wan. We will see you now...are you okay?"

He straightened his robes. "Yes, of course, never better."

They glared at each other in silence for a few moments, before finally walking to the council chambers.

The blast door hissed open, and Mace Windu took his seat as Obi-Wan bowed.

"Here before us, why are you, Obi-Wan?" Yoda inquired, and almost on cue nearly everyone leaned forward with their fingers together and elbows on their knees. The man was just now realizing how silly it looked, (suddenly he was understanding why Ahsoka and Anakin would always have to suppress their giggles in council meetings), but he tired to keep a proper composure.

"Well, um," He started. "AnAkiN-" His voice cracked and he rubbed his neck. "Delightful wEather." He coughed into his fist, spitting out the words, "aNAkin's five,"

Silence filled the room and the confused people glanced at each other, the man blushed. "Er-I mean, Skywalker was with his men on Kamino, and there was an….accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Well, some of the technology there, somehow, de-aged him...and, well, he's now, sorta five years old."

Mace frowned. "If this is a joke it's not _funny, _Kenobi."

"No, no, no! It's not, I promise!" He said, flustered. "Hang on."

He pressed a few buttons on his com, clearing his throat and giving the masters what was supposed to be convincing smiles. "Ahsoka?"

"Huh?" She asked, and you could hear crashing in the background. "Anakin Skywalker-!"

"Can you put Anakin on, please?" He asked, trying to hold onto the little dignity he had left.

"Kriff you, that's why!" She yelled into the com, and hung up on him just as Anakin's small voice in the background was yelling at her to be nice.

"Hehe." He laughed nervously. "Kids these days, ya know?"

…

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Obi-Wan roared, storming into the trashed kitchen.

Anakin grinned, wiping cake off his face. "Ahsoka was teaching me how to make cake!" He has bits of dough in his sandy colored hair, which, with his face was covered in a layer of flour.

Hearing her name she spun around, bits of cake flying from her lekku. "Oh hey, Obi-Wan!" She called cheerfully. She ruffled his hair and he giggled.

"Ahsoka Tano we are trying to bring him back! All your doing is-is _this_!"

Ahsoka frowned. "The kid's having fun. Right, Ani?"

He nodded. "You don't have to be such a meanie."

"You should listen to 'im, he has some good points."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "Okay, Listen. I talked, (ish), to the council. They want to see Anakin. Finish whatever the hell this is, and clean up."

She nodded. "Say bye Anakin!"

Anakin slowly raised a middle finger, and she pushed it down, hushing him when he asked what she was doing.

"No, that's for Windu!" Obi-Wan heard her scold as he walked away, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Awe, it's fine. Wanna add icing?"

"Yeah!"


	4. Spinning

**Wassup guys? **

**God, me trying to find a new way to greet yall every authors note is so sad. **

**Anyways, my school is going to be canceled for a while cuz, you know, that one COVID-19 pandemic that has effected 157 out of 195 countries in the world, it's kinda an issue, you might know about it. Yeah, it's in my state now. *sigh*, Idaho was legit in the last two but damn WEST VIRGINIA-!**

**So you know what that means?! Me staying home in quarantine and painting/writing a whole freakin lot! So I might update a lot, looking forward to that! **

**I'll do some more shout outs in the next chapter, keep yourselves heathy and have a great day! (Update: since I wrote this West Virginia now has corona so oops) **

Ahsoka walked with Anakin to the council chambers. They were very excited, Anakin had never met the council, well, except for Obi-Wan and he was very eager to give them a piece of his mind.

She lead him into the chambers, where Obi-Wan was already sitting and waiting for them, and showed him to bow. "Hello, Masters." Then with a nervous look around the room she gestured at Anakin. "Here he be."

Everyone was shocked, and a small gasp wine through the crowd. Anakin's eyes were rested on Mace Windu. He knew right off the bat who that was. It was the man his best friend had warned him about. He glared at him, and the man shamelessly glared back.

"That's him all right."

"Believe you now, we do." Yoda said.

"Thank you!" Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation.

"What do you propose to do?" She asked.

The Council looked around at each other, and Anakin waved at Obi-Wan. "Hi, Mr. Obi-Wan!" He hissed, knowing shouting would be disrespectful. The man sighed and waved at the little guy.

"We will speak with the Kaminoins, Padawan Tano, but I suggest you take young Skywalker back to Kamino in the meantime. There you and the clones may be able to figure out how to solve this-" Mace said.

"An adventure!" Anakin cheered, unable to control himself. His hand flew to his mouth. "Oh! Sorry, sir!"

"Don't worry bout it, Skyguy." Ahsoka whispered to him.

"Skyguy-?"

"And take Master Kenobi with you."

"What?!" Obi-Wan sat up ubruptly.

"Know Skywalker best, you and Padawan Tano do. The best chance at solving this, both of you have."

Ahsoka tried to smother a smirk at Obi-Wan's dismay with a bow. "As you say, Masters."

….

The ship the three ended up with was a Eta-class shuttle, the same type they had on Mortis, with a bunk in the back and a simple four-seat cockpit.

Anakin ran up the shuttle's docking ramp, excited out of his mind to be in a ship again. On his account, the ride to Coruscant from Kiros had been very entertaining.

Ahsoka patted Obi-Wan's shoulder as he had been sulking the entire walk to the hanger. "Awe, cheer up, Master. This'll be fun!"

He grunted a response, and followed the kid into the ship.

Anakin was already sitting in the pilot seat, reaching for the controls. Ahsoka's parental instincts with the kid kicked in and she ran into the cockpit, picking him up and jerking him away from the chair. If Anakin crashed nearly every ship he flew as an adult, this kid was sure to be trouble.

He whined in protest, and she sighed. "Anakin, you have to be careful!"

"But I wanna fly, Ahsoka!" He squirmed in her arms.

Obi-Wan's voice sounded from behind them. "It's not safe." He took Anakin from Ahsoka's arms and sat down with him in his lap in the pilot seat. Ahsoka tilted her head.

The man helped him switch on the shuttle's engine, and told him which things to hit in order to lift her out of the hangers.

"Pull that….there you go, Anakin..good job!" With Obi-Wan's help, the kid, (very shakily), eased the ship out of the hanger.

In astonishment Ahsoka sat in the co-pilot chair, swiveling to face the pair. Of course Obi-Wan would be so amazing with him, he was probably the one to teach him to fly in the first place when he had first come to the Temple.

Ahsoka smiled. "You two are adorable." She remarked.

He gave her a half hearted glare and she laughed. "Okay, Skyguy," She pushed a few buttons and set their course for the Outer Rim-Kamino was outside of the Outer Rim, nearing the edge of the galaxy, so it would be difficult to make a hyperspace jump and navigate without running into a star or something, so directly going to the Kamino system wasn't an option-and smiled at Anakin.

Obi-Wan set his hand on the lever. "Three….two…"

"Blast off!" Anakin cheered abruptly, yanking it backwards and sending all of them back in the chairs, Ahsoka nearly fell, which made him giggle.

He hopped off Obi-Wan's lap and leaned as far as he could on the dash, watching stars speed past him at light speed, blurring into brilliant shade of blue. The light reflected in his wide bright eyes.

"It's pretty, huh, kiddo?" Ahsoka asked.

He nodded, his eyes plastered to the window.

The rest of the flight was a mix of Obi-Wan sleeping in the back, then being woken up by Anakin doing something crazy or Ahsoka taking a break watching him and sleeping herself. (And of course Anakin let _her_ sleep, which pissed the hell out of Obi-Wan).

When they had reached the outer rim, though, Obi-Wan was taking up the back while Ahsoka was holding Anakin to 'help' her fly.

"Nearing the Kamino system." She said, holding her hands of his on the steering.

"Can I spin?" He asked.

"No." She answered firmly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty no."

He looked at her, confused. She blushed. "It sounded better in my head."

"Ahsoka!" She heard Obi-Wan call.

"Give me a sec!" She called back.

"Can I spin?"

"No."

"Ahsoka!" He called again.

She sighed. "What?"

"Ahsoooka!"

"Force." She groaned, lifting Anakin off her lap. "No spinning!" She said. "Keep her going straight, I'll be back in a second."

"Okay!"

"Thanks bud." She walked off to Obi-Wan, putting her hands on her hips as she stood over him.

"What do you want?"

He sat up, running a hand through his messed up hair. "Did you make sure-"

Just then the ship shook, almost throwing Ahsoka off her feet, and throwing Obi-Wan into the wall of the bunk.

"Wait-who the hell's flying this?"

Ahsoka's eyes were panicked. "Anakin."

The ship shook again, this time Ahsoka fell and skidded into the cockpit. Obi-Wan ran in.

"Anakin!" He yelled in horror.

In front of them, through the window it was apparent they weren't on Kamino, no water or clouds...and the ground was flying towards them.

Ahsoka grabbed Anakin from the chair and took over, frantically pressing everything she could to stabilize the shuttle. Behind her she could hear the two.

"What did you do? What were you thinking?"

"I-"

Obi-Wan didn't answer, instead tried his best to strap him in in the co-pilot seat next to Ahsoka.

_The shabla kid probably was spinning, _She thought.

Nothing was working, and they were only going faster. She pulled back desperately at the steers, as the planet came closer and closer to the ship. Kriff! Obi-Wan was still trying to help Anakin.

"Obi-Wan, strap in!" She yelled.

"I'm trying to-"

"I don't care, I got him! Sit down!" They were going to crash and if he wasn't holding onto anything it was going to be trouble.

Ahsoka reached over, fastening Anakin's seatbelt, and then her own as Obi-Wan stumbled to a chair.

"Brace yourself!" She yelled as they broke through the atmosphere, way too fast. Her knuckles were turning white as she tightened her grip on the steering handle. It couldn't save them, but it might do some good.

Anakin screamed and she felt her body lurch forward from impact, her head fell and hit the control panel, hard.

Everything went black.


End file.
